chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Regiments of Sector Deus
This page lists examples of the many and varied Imperial Guard regiments that are tithed by the worlds of Sector Deus. As well as a brief description of what kind of regiments the world tithes. Forge Worlds and other planets under the control of the Adeptus Mechanicus are not listed here as they do not tithe soldiers to the Imperial Guard (they do tithe large numbers of enginseer personnel to all Imperial organisations, but these always technically remain servants of the Adeptus Mechanicus). For more information on regiment classifications see Regiment Types 'Core Worlds' The Core Worlds are the beating heart of Sector Deus and home to its oldest and most heavily developed planets. Heavily patrolled by the Imperial Navy, this subsector is untouched by hostile action of any regularity. Because of this the Core Worlds are a massive exporter of Imperial Guard regiments, mostly thanks to the colossal output of Athena Prime. Tachion Primaris As Capitolis Sectorum Tachion Primaris is exempt from any tithe, but this does not prohibit it from voluntarily offering regiments to the Imperial Guard. Naturally this only happens rarely, and is either one of two cases. Either the regiment will be offered by the planetary government as some form of favour to another, or an officer of the system's PDF will formally request they and the regiment they command be trasferred to the Imperial Guard (this action usually born of a thirst for glory). Natually the poor souls in the regiment have little choice in the matter, and will be forced through the stars by their glory hound commanders into total war. Due to the relatively 'safe' nature of Tachion Primaris its PDF has a very high saturation of Nobles - even among the enlisted ranks - who see service as a boon to their reputation and little more. Of course on the very rare occasions a regiment is inducted into the Imperial Guard, the unfortunate Nobles within lose their 'easy ride' and must shape up or die. Notable Tachionian regiments: *'847th Tachionian Infantry regiment' - Formerly a comfy PDF regiment of 20,000 troops stationed in the upper spires of Hive Babelion, the 847th was almost entirely made up of young spire nobles who saw joining it as an amusing way to pass the time. This would be shattered when one PDF Colonel Lionel 'Mad' Mann was given command of the regiment in 347.M41 (his nickname never said to his face of course). The last of a dying dynasty, Colonel Mann is consumed with a lust for glory and fame, so his family name might be remembered. To this end he repeatedly requested, then demanded, his regiment be inducted into the Imperial Guard. Eager to be rid of the irritating Colonel, Sector Lord Larion Ursus took five minutes to decide that the 847th should be inducted into the Imperial Guard and immediately dispatched to the Brachau Crusade, ignoring the intense protests of the families of the Nobles within the regiment. The 847th has been deployed on the frontlines of the Brachau Crusade ever since, slowly being whittled down through the attrition of war. *'1077th Tachionian Combined Supply/Service regiment' - The sister regiment of the 847th Infantry - and equally filled with Hive Babelion Nobility - the 1077th fell victim to Larion Ursus' notorious temper. When the Sector Lord ordered the 847th Infantry into the Brachau Crusade one of his ministers - who had a son in the 847th - tried to sway Ursus' mind by saying the 847th Infantry would not have the required support to operate so far away. In response the riled Ursus decided to send the 1077th as well, as the aforementioned minister also had a child in the 1077th. As such the 1077th Supply/Service regiment is currently engaged in the Brachau Crusade, supporting the 847th Infantry. Athena Prime Athena Prime tithes vast numbers of Imperial Guard regiments and the majority of combat regiments in the entire sector consisting of hundreds of millions of guardsmen, and whilst they excel in no particular theatre they are capable in all thanks to Athena Prime's extensive training facilities. Though it tithes primarily Infantry regiments there are also many Athenian Armoured, Drop and Artillery regiments. Athenian support regiments are an even distribution of every imaginable type from Engineering to Medical. Athena Prime is also home to a Storm Trooper academy. Notable Athenian regiments: *'1st Athenian Tempestus regiment "Thunderstorms"' - The oldest recorded regiment in the Sector. The 1st Athenian Storm Troopers have been at the forefront of every major conflict in the region for thousands of years. Every commendation available they have earned, including over a dozen Stars of Terra, and they are widely considered the most elite Imperial Guard regiment in the Sector. *'5th Athenian Armoured regiment "Steel Flames"' - This formation of 400 Leman Russ tanks is spearheaded by a trio of Shadowswords and two Steel Fury Baneblade Companies. With such obscene armoured firepower at their disposal this regiment has shattered innumerable fortresses and enemy war machines. *'14th Athenian Drop regiment "Skyhammers"' - The largest fully-mounted drop regiment in the Sector, the 14th Athenian consists of 20,000 drop troopers and 4,000 Valkyrie assault carriers capable of transporting the entirety of the regiment including Tauros', drop sentinels and other materiel directly into a warzone. Their most famous action in recent history was an assault on the last remaining rebel stronghold on Folkvangr in the Third Ionian Crusade. Soaring in under the cover of a suppressive bombardment from an artillery regiment, the Skyhammers deployed via grav-chutes straight into the enemy stronghold and swept it clean with methodical efficiency. *'1st Athenian Infantry Regiment' - Also known as 'The Big One' or just 'The First'. The 1st Athenian Infantry Regiment is the largest permanent regiment in the sector at roughly 250,000 guardsmen strong. It includes large Armoured & Artillery complements as well as internally sourced veteran units, making it very versatile and a truly combined-arms force. The First has been in the thick of nearly every single major Imperial Guard campaign in the Sector since its inception, and its many Companies have earned uncountable honours & citations for heroism and valour. *'899th Athenian Infantry regiment' - This large regiment of 40,000 men notably served on Malta during a massive invasion by chaos forces from the Grave in 122.M41. Though they suffered almost 75% casualties in the process they successfully defended vital orbital defence assets from a massive force of Chaos Raptors and supporting cultists. Though dissolved and reformed several times in the centuries since this regiment still carries the Triple Skull on its banner, an honour awarded to the survivors of a unit that suffered two-thirds or more casualties. *'1731st Athenian Infantry Regiment' - This Infantry regiment of 10,000 guardsmen earned fame when they alone held off an ork waagh of several hundred thousand. Entrenched in a vital mountain passageway on the world of Nova Premium after a number of roks had crashed into the planet, the regiment expended countless millions of rounds of ammunition into the packed greenskins as they tried to push through the narrow pass. *'165th Athenian Artillery regiment "Martyr's Will"' - The 200 Basilisks of this regiment are famed for destroying the renegade warlord titan Martyr's Reward that had made planetall on Malta in 247.M41, and took their moniker from the fallen foe. Inaria As a hive world Inaria tithes a large number of simple Labour regiments consisting of unskilled underhivers. Their combat regiments however are known to excel at void and naval actions given the planet's underwater society. Notable regiments: *'3rd Inarian Infantry regiment "Sons of the Void"' - Equipped with voidsuits built to withstand extreme pressure, this regiment is famed for amphibious assaults where they simply march along the ocean floor before rising from the depths to catch their foes completely by surprise. Most famously during the Third Ionian Crusade, this regiment defended their transport ship from renegade attacks by boarding enemy ships that ventured too close, swarming over the hulls like ants and moving through the void with ease as they outmanouevred and annihilated the rebels on board. Kronos Kronos' poorly shielded underhives create a large number of mutants. Most of the planet's regimental tithe consists of these mutants placed into what are practically Slave Labour regiments, the mutants given the opportunity to atone for their sin of impurity by serving the Emperor. Famous Kronian regiments: *'28th Kronian Labour regiment' - This unit of 50,000 mutant labourers is famous for - in concert with the 12th Athenian Engineers regiment - constructing an entire fortress that could fit several regiments inside in under a week. The complex was built into the side of a mountain on Freya VII defending a pivotal chokepoint. When the approaching enemy forces (an entire army group of chaos cultists from Avignon) arrived at the chokepoint expecting sorely outnumbered defenders with only a slight defensive advantage they instead found a mighty imperial fortress that had seemingly appeared out of thin air, and the cultist forces were crushed during their attack and resulting counter-assault. Thousands of mutants died during the dangerously rapid construction of the fortress, and out of respect the 12th Athenian Engineers installed a memorial to them above the archway of the fortress' front gate. The fortress stands to this day, guarding the mountain pass that leads directly to Freya VII's capital city. Templos Like most planets Templos only tithes support regiments. Most of these are Supply regiments who run the rear-echelon logistics of Imperial Guard campaigns distributing ammunition, rations, weapons and more to other regiments that require them. Templos' background as a trade world means the regiment's officers have economic experience and managerial skills that help their work. Prothera Before the Fall of Prothera this Agri-world tithed a number of support regiments to the Imperial Guard, Hospitality Battalions to be specific, that were usually posted in major Imperial Guard headquarters where the general staff could enjoy some of the sector's finest military cooks. After the Fall of Prothera the planet's tithe was put on temporary hold until it could rebuild, and these regiments have declined in numbers as members are discharged but no reinforcements arrive. Now most stand of the brink of dissolution, much to the chagrin of many Imperial Guard Generals. Oskea The less developed and somewhat savage population of Oskea make for quite effective combat regiments, particularly skilled in swamp warfare. It has little else to offer in other areas though, so the only support regiment tithed by Oskea is a basic Labour regiment usually filled with members of the worlds PDF who committed some minor offence. Sarris V The pervasiveness of the Adeptus Arbites in the society of Sarris V means this planet primarily tithes Military police units, and lots of them. Generally dispersed over large areas of Imperial Guard deployments these Provosts maintain order between regiments that could have any number of rivalries or conflicts, as well as dealing with cases of murder or serious theft within regiments. Sarris V is also home to a Storm Trooper academy and the largest Schola Progenium in the Sector. Notable units of Sarris V: *'6th Sarissian Tempestus regiment ' - Several companies of the regiment were posted to Vectes just before the Third Ionian Crusade, in response to rumours of a growing separatist movement. When the Subsector entered open rebellion these companies totalling over 3,000 men were wiped out to the last when the guardsmen they were supposedly working alongside revealed their own loyalties to Hanozri. They were given an opportunity to join the rebellion but their dedication to the Imperium was absolute, and in the following carnage these elite soldiers inflicted a terrible toll on the planet that had turned against them. Though records from the chaotic period are sketchy the rebel's own reports suggest the Storm Troopers annihilated several entire regiments of traitor forces - tens of thousands of soldiers and hundreds of tanks - before they had all fallen. *'3rd Company, 2nd Military Police Battalion, 76th Sarrisian Service regiment' - In 331.M41 this company of 300 Provosts famously uncovered rife corruption within the upper echelons of an Athenian Infantry regiment. After swiftly purging the corrupted officers the Provosts maintained order in the disarrayed regiment with liberal application of their stun mauls, and even dispersed a riot among rival battalions despite being sorely outnumbered. Lieutenant Ayden Mils, Corporal Hanna Osla and Provost Nicolas Rhine were particularly commended for their risky infiltration of the regimental HQ which led to the discovery of the corruption. Karn Dereg This civilised world operates a number of Infantry regiments with a handful of Death Cult assassins at each ones disposal. This gives them a distinct edge in protracted engagements where the assassins have time to infiltrate enemy bases and slaughter the leadership. It also tithes a large array of support regiments, including Medical battalions where a number of the nurses, orderlies and even some of the surgeons are former Death Cultists, their extensive knowledge of the human body turned to healing rather than killing. Notable units of Karn Dereg: *'1st Karnish Infantry regiment "The Bloody Blades"' - This infantry regiment contains Death Cult assassins even at the company level, with usually at least a pair of the lethal fighters standing beside the company commander. Though generally serving bodyguard duties to the regiment's senior officers the assassins will frequently be unleashed during lulls in combat to sow havoc behind enemy lines, before melting away into the shadows and returning to the regiment. Lemuria This planet's tiny population means it only tithes a single small regiment of just 2,000 men, the 1st Lemurian Reconnaissance regiment. The extensive outdoorsmanship of the typical Lemurian citizen makes them fine scouts and capable of extended operations for long periods of time. However the generally comfortable living conditions of civilised Lemuria does not make for particularly hardy warriors, and this regiment avoids serious engagements. One notable exception to this was when the regiment was on an extended recon mission behind enemy lines during the First Ionian Crusade. Tracking a sizeable enemy army group, the scouts predicted their route of travel would take them over a bridge crossing a large ravine. The prediction proved correct and when the army group's armoured vanguard began crossing the massive bridge the Lemurians were ready, detonating the bridge and sending it smashing to the ravine floor long with almost a hundred battle tanks. The Lemurians then faded back into the forest, never seen by the foe they had taken a massive toll on. Viridia This planet is exempt from the standard Imperial Guard tithe as its unusually-coloured inhabitants can cause accusations of abhumanism and even mutation when encountering guardsmen from more puritan planets. However during times of crisis it is capable of mustering a large array of regiments from its PDF force. Kinteros Officially this world tithes a number of support regiments to the Imperial Guard, mostly Supply and Service regiments assigned to the very rearmost echelons of deployment. Unofficially these regiments are actually extremely small, usually numbering no more than a few hundred each and made up of servants, entertainers, and pleasure workers given only a passing and basic military training. These 'regiments' are essentially a bribe to Sector Deus' senior officers to spare Kinteros from sacrificing its best soldiers to the Imperial Guard, and the officers are only too happy to accept. However it would be disingenuous to say they do not help the war effort as morale tends to rise significantly in any Imperial Guard deployment accompanied by a Kinteran regiment, as they give guardsmen a good time when they're rotated off the front line and something to look forward to when they're not. Mormark Before the inception of their 50-year quarantine in 325.M41 the death world of Mormark tithed hardy combat regiments famed for their ability to operate in cold climates. Primarily Infantry but also a number of Armoured regiments, they were all recalled for the Wrath Invasion and took heavy losses over the course of the war. Since the inception of the quarantine Mormark does not tithe any regiments to the Imperial Guard, and will not until it is lifted. Argul IV Argul IV is the most brutal death world in the sector and the regiments tithed from this world are appropriately tough and capable. It tithes only light infantry regiments and these are highly effective at jungle warfare and operating in hostile ecosystems. However, the native language of Argul IV is an extremely divergent form of low gothic and this can cause havoc for inter-regimental communication. As such most Generals tend to give their Argulian underlings free reign to operate against the enemy rather than try to manage the guardsmen they can barely understand. Notable regiments: *'2nd Argulian Light Infantry regiment "Kams A Rapt"' - This regiment's self-given nickname loosely translates to "The Raptor's Claws", presumably after the fearsome Argulian Raptor native to their world. During the reclamation of Axis Mundi during the First Ionian Crusade, this regiment gained (in)famy when they made planetfall and immediately headed into the vast, continent-spanning farmlands of crops that grew high enough to obscure a man with ease. The entire regiment spread out to cover an enormous area and moved through this land with impunity, ambushing countless native patrols and slaughtering renegade forces until they were scared to walk around their own planet. Dirr Alongside the indentured slaves tithed by this world, it's military tithe also consists of warriors sold by the Administratum to sector Nobility to serve as ceremonial dynasty guards. The strict upbringing of these feudalistic men make them very loyal and capable close combat fighters, though they tend to eschew ranged combat in favour of closing the distance with their foe as soon as possible (this is generally only possible because their Noble owners can afford to equip them with effective armour). 'Subsector Adamantis' Subsector Adamantis is home to the longest continually unbroken span of Imperial control, with several planets of the region maintaining Imperium rule nonstop since the Great Crusade. They are also the defenders of the galactic rim and operate a large Imperial Guard presence alongside the ever-patrolling ships of the Imperial Navy that watch the edge of the sector. Many times in the subsector's history extremely esoteric, extra-galactic xenos have attempted to depart the old red stars of their home systems and try to sieze territory in Sector Deus, but they have been pushed back every time by the Adamantian Guard and Navy. Adamant Prime Though officially exempt from any tithe, Adamant Prime has always been ruled by a Lord General of the Imperial Guard from the Xerant Dynasty and so its own military - known as the Adamant Army - is effectively a part of the Imperial Guard anyway. Whilst the vast bulk of the Adamant Army is kept within the Adamant System for their defence, the Lord General of Adamant Prime frequently sends forces of the army throughout the sector where they are needed. The Adamant Army is the third largest system military in the Sector (after Athena Prime's and Malta's) and many of their regiments have illustrious histories fighting throughout the region. Notable regiments: *'1st Adamantian Grenadier regiment' - This unit of 20,000 men is Adamant Prime's most elite infantry regiment. The 1st Grenadiers are all clad in thick carapace armour and armed with the finest weapons, and consists of the most experienced soldiers from all Adamantian Infantry regiments. Thier most illustrious battle in recent history was when an esoteric race of xenos who lived on the galactic fringe began aggressive expansion into the fringes of Subsector Adamantis. After driving the marauding xenos off the world of Fyphe, the 1st Grenadiers directly assaulted their staging base on the dead world of Monument. Despite being outnumbered by the ambhibian-like xenos their polished armour protected them from the alien's primitive plasma-based weapons, and every xenos was either wiped out or sent fleeing to the void from whence they came. *'22nd Adamantian Armoured regiment "Kingslayers"' - This regiment of 200 Leman Russ' is known for its high proportion of Vanquisher-types as well as a number of Destroyer tank hunters. As such they have a number of prestigious kills on their roll of honour including a pair of renegade warhound titans and several ork gargants. *'18th Adamantian Artillery regiment "Roar of Caldar"' - Named after the Adamantian city of Caldar, this regiment consists almost 300 Basilisks and is known for annihilating an entire assault force of Dark Eldar raiders on the world of Tagranus. The xenos had not expected any resistance as they sped towards the agri-world's capital city to pillage and rape their way through the millions of innocents who dwelt there, but fortunately the 18th Artillery were conducting manouevres on a ridgeline overlooking the vast plains that led to the city. Caught in the open by the massive artillery regiment the Dark Eldar were obliterated to almost half their number in a single salvo, hundreds of earthshaker shells landing among them as one and turning the countryside into a firestorm of explosives. The remainder turned and fled back to their concealed webway gate immediately, but the massed artillery continued to pour shells onto their foe even as miles were put between them. The regiment's spotters estimated no more than a quarter of the Dark Eldar raiding force surivived, the twisted wreckage of their skimmers littering the landscape. *'183rd Adamantian Infantry regiment' - One of the regiments that Adamant Prime gave to the defence of Malta. This regiment of 50,000 men is famous for holding the main gate of the city of Standat against a colossal horde of khornate berserkers and cultists. Taking not one step back, this regiment poured fire into the charging renegedes for hours on end and repelling any that got close with rows of gleaming bayonet points. *'101st Adamantian Brigade '- This formation of Adamantian troops was dispatched to the Brachau Crusade in 344.M41 under the command of Brigadier General Yvraine Xerant, one of Lord General Xerant's daughters. Totalling 200,000 troops the 101st Adamantian Brigade has distinguished inself in battle against both renegade human & chaos-aligned forces. Notable component regiments: **'980th, 1344th & 1597th Adamantian Infantry regiments' - Numbering 20,000 men each, these regiments make up the bulk of the 101st Brigade's fighting strength. **'3030th Sepulchran Penal Legion' - Drawn from the penal world of Sepulchrum, this unit originally numbered 5,000 legionnaires (~3,000 by 357.M41) and was mustered specifically for the 101st Brigade's deployment in the Brachau Crusade. Split into companies and put under the direct command of infantry regiment officers, this penal legion's units perform the riskiest actions of the campaigns such as drawing enemy fire & desperate rearguards. **'105th Adamantian Grenadier regiment' - Numbering 5,000 Grenadiers, this is the 101st Brigade's most elite unit. Serving as the tip of the spear in attack or rapid reinforcement in defence, the 105th also performs special operations such as deep strikes & airborne assault. **'263rd Adamantian Drop regiment' - This unit of 10,000 drop troops is often deployed in support of the 105th Grenadiers for airborne assaults and other special operations. **'737th Adamantian Light Infantry regiment' - This unit of 5,000 men are lightly equipped recon troops who tend to be deployed sparsely along entire fronts to scout enemy positions and conduct ambushes & raids. **'422nd Adamantian Armoured regiment' - This formation of 200 Leman Russ tanks & 3000 personnel is headed by the baneblade Jubilant Avenger, and is the 101st Brigade's primary armoured combat force. **'754th Adamantian Artillery regiment' - With 200 self-propelled guns and 4000 personnel this is the 101st Brigade's main fire support force. **'101st Adamantian Intelligence regiment' - The headquarters of the brigade, numbering around 5,000 intelligence officers, aides and operators who help keep the Brigade coordinated by relaying Brigadier General Xerant's orders, receiving reports fromt regiments on the front, and examining collected data & intel. Jovian System This industrial system tithes a large number of Engineering regiments to the Imperial Guard, as well as Pioneers and some Labour regiments specialising in mining operations. Despite its high population it does not tithe any combat regiments as they are deemed more useful guarding the vital system, and all three planets have little surplus population given the massive amounts of mining and manufacturing they perform. Auburn This Agri-world's long history of peace and generally complacent living produces poor soldiers, and what few real soldiers it does possess are needed as the vital planet's PDF. As such it only provides a handful of support regiments to the Imperial Guard, mostly rear-echelon Service regiments that operate large scale military bases to support massive deployments. Sepulchrum Holding mostly non-violent convicts like thieves and social dissenters, Sepulchrum can only raise smaller penal legions consisting of the few prisoners among their population with the fanaticism required to volunteer for penal legion service. Sepulchran regiments are more reliable than those from Infernus and are therefore able to be used alongside standard Imperial Guard regiments, tasked with the most dangerous actions of the deployment. Annulus This artificial ring is directly controlled by the administratum and so has no tithe. If need is great enough Annulus' own military forces are essentially already in the Imperial Guard, but nothing has ever warranted sending them away from the ring they defend. Rampage The world of Rampage is a savage death world, inhabited by all manner of vicious predatory beasts. The soldiers tithed by this world are appropriately skilled fighters, every one extensively experienced in fighting the native fauna of their world. As such these regiments are most popularly deployed against more bestial foes that follow similar behavioural patterns to what the Rampagans are used to. But of course they are incredibly effective against all manner of enemies, the cooperative necessity of their world translating to exceptional, almost preternatural cohesion (some Imperial Guard commanders swear that Rampagans are really all telepaths with each other), for they seem acutely aware of everything around their squad at all times. They are also known for sheer implacability in the midst of battle, fighting on despite savage wounds and seemingly hopeless odds. Famous regiments: *'11th Rampagan Infantry regiment "Stalkers"' - This regiment was deployed to the hive-world of Tachion Primaris in 319.M41 in response to the discovery of a genestealer cult one of the planet's underhives. Whilst the regiment was en route the cult grew in size exponentially, repelling all attempts by local forces to destroy it and driving out or assimilating everyone in the underhive. When the regiment arrived the Inquisitor that summoned them declared that much more forces would be needed as there were potentially millions of thralls, countless thousands of hybrids and an unknown number of purestrain genestealers roaming the underhive. Disregarding the Inquisitor's warnings, the regiment of 10,000 forged deep into the underhive, creeping through the labyrinthine piping and maintainence tunnels that had been turned into sprawling urban living space. Purestrain genestealers hunted them the whole way but they were easily detectable compared to Shadow Wraiths the Rampagans were used to, and the hybrids and thralls were spotted and avoided with ease as individual companies and platoons forged their own paths towards the deepest bowels of the underhive. After several days the regiment reformed around the geothermal generator plant at the very base of the hive city and conducted a coordinated assault of the Patriarch's inner sanctum. Caught utterly off-guard, the cultist elite were slaughtered and the Patriarch itself obliterated by a well thrown demo-charge. Released from the psychic influence of the patriarch former-thralls throughout the underhive immediately slaughtered the hybrids travelling with them, and the Rampagans returned to the middle-hive victorious. It is said that every Rampagan guardsman had at least five Genestealer claws hanging from his neck, indicating a far greater number of purestrains killed than the Inquisition had even thought present. The underhive was swept through with relief forces and every nook purged of remaining hybrids and purestrains, and the former-thralls were sterilised to prevent the infection passing on. Fyphe This Knight World's tithe consists of the most talented members of their knights-lesser orders, and these swordsmen are attached to General staff forces as bodyguards and close combat instructors to the Imperial Guards most senior officers. Many young Colonels hailing from the Sector Nobility learn their skill with a blade from a Fyphian Knight-lesser, widely considered some of the most skilled martial fighters in the region. Tagranus A small Agri-world with a low population, Tagranus' tithe is a mere token number of support regiments, mostly Supply regiments and other simple logistical services. Praetor IX This world's Imperial Guard tithe is waived due to the large number of personnel it provides to the Imperial Navy. Phi-929 The abhumans of this feral world are deemed unsuitable for Imperial Guard service. Artorion's Gate This civilised world tithes mostly Supply and Engineering regiments as the large voidship-based industry of their world gives them experience in such things. It also operates a small number of Drop regiments recruited from the planet's Orbital Drop Troops, elite Grenadier-grade units equipped with grav-impellors and able to drop in from orbit via a variety of drop pods from single-man to squad sized. Additionally it contributes a lot of personnal to Aeronautica Wings across the Sector. Famous regiments: *'17th Artorian Drop regiment' - This tiny combat regiment of 1,000 drop troopers gained prestige when they conducted a pinpoint assault drop from high altitude directly into a narrow canyon to outflank an entrenched and extensively AA-defended rebel position. All 1,000 men successfully navigated the barely 5 metre gap between the canyon's edges to enter the ravine, and once they had the rebel position surrounded they quickly forced the enemy's surrender. Serenia The paradise (and Eldar maiden) world of Serenia tithes a small number of light infantry regiments specialised in forest operations. Generally used for long-range scouting duties in areas of large woodland, the Serenians are exceptionally skilled at remaining unseen in coniferous forests like the ones on their home world, made even easier by the fact that other worlds do not also feature extensive bioluminescence in most plantlife. Aside from this handful of small scout regiments Serenia also tithes a basic mixture of support regiments. Serenian Military Police Battalions are noted as particularly effective as the vibrant and colourful eyes of native Serenians have a captivating and calming effect on guardsmen, preventing what could escalate into a riot before it even begins. Terra Gamma-213 This extremely devout world tithes battle priests into the Ecclesiarchal wing of the Imperial Guard. These incredibly dedicated holy men march to battle armed with words and clad in sanctified robes, bellowing scripture and rites of battle to the guardsmen alongside them even as they lay into the foe with maul and flamer. Urdin These hardy but simplistic feral worlders are deemed ill-suited for regular Imperial Guard induction. However in times of need such as during the Ionian Crusades levies can be easily rounded up from the warriors of various tribes and pressed into service. Karillion The extensive archipelagos and seaborne lifetyle of this world produce soldiers well-suited to amphibious operations. Such actions are however rare in typical Imperial Guard doctrine so Karillion only tithes a small number of ambhibious mechanised regiments, equipped with hovercraft that deploy from Devourer dropships directly onto water before storming beaches. Karillian support regiments mostly consist of Engineering regiments that specialise in recovery of battlefield equipment such as damaged tanks. 'Subsector Aeternus' This sparsely populated Subsector has no Imperial Guard presence at all, but its many warp routes are heavily patrolled by Imperial Navy forces. Emperors Rest This world supplies the Imperial Navy with Armsmen and Naval Stormtroopers instead of tithing soldiers to the Imperial Guard. Asmachia Asmachia does not tithe any regiments to the Imperial Guard. Instead this planet tithes large numbers of personnel to Aeronautica Wings across the sector which - though technically under the command of the Imperial Navy - are deployed like Imperial Guard regiments. Subsector Cryptus Home to many prosperous and powerful worlds and located far from both the galactic rim and The Grave, Subsector Cryptus instead has to deal with a sizeable ork presence on the edge of the region. Four orknoid infested worlds are clustered in the bottom edge of the subsector so the fortress world of Volitair must maintain a high degree of readiness and it's Naval forces maintain patrols in case greenskin forces advance further. Solstreim This promethium-rich Hive world tithes highly mechanised combat regiments, well suited for battles in open terrain where mobile and well armoured transportation is needed. As a Hive world it also tithes large numbers of surplus underhive population into Labour regiments, and knowledgeable personnel from its extensive promethium mining industry volunteer to serve in one of the planet's Engineer regiments. These are used to assess and probe potential promethium sources found during campaigns. Famous regiments: *'8th Solstrine Mechanised regiment' - 2,000 fully loaded Chimeras transport this regiment of 10,000 infantrymen plus support equipment wherever they need to be, alongside a vanguard of 500 Hellhound-type tanks all behind a recon picket of 50 Salamanders. They earned fame in 299.M41 when they ran down a massive mob of Speed Freeks that were tearing across the surface of Eregriis. With a daring series of baiting manouevres conducted by the regiment's Salamanders the Kult of Speed was successfully encircled before being annihilated utterly, every trace of their taint cleansed by the flames of the regiment's Hellhounds. *'2nd Solstrine Armoured regiment' - Spearheaded by the Baneblade Sol's Hate, this armoured regiment of 200 Leman Russ tanks is known for its annihilation of an Imperial Knight squadron of House Macrae that turned renegade during the First Ionian Crusade. The 2nd Solstrine surrounded and destroyed the dozen rogue Knights with textbook efficiency before they had a chance to outflank and devastate several Infantry regiments that would have been all but defenceless against the war machines. Volitair This fortress world tithes many combat regiments suitable for frontline service. The majority of these are regiments made of hardy men raised on the rocky plain regions of their desert world and well drilled by the experienced instructors. Some however are raised from the nomadic tribes that live in the deserts themselves, exceptionally tough and skilled survivalists that can live off any land for long periods of time. These nomadic regiments are utilised by Imperial Guard command for long-term deployments where minimal support is available and these tribesmen will operate for months or even years at a time independently, constantly harrying foes or keeping tabs on enemy deployments for when a more sizeable Imperial Guard force arrives. Notable regiments: *'15th Volitan Artillery regiment "Bunker Busters"' - The 100 Medusae of this regiment are in high demand when an enemy fortress or needs to be reduced to dust. With their mighty siege rounds they can reduce hundreds of cubic metres of ferrocrete and plasteel to scattered pieces within moments. Their most famous moment came in 120.M41 when a daemonically-possessed Reaver titan awoke beneath the ever-shifting sands of Volitair. This regiment was all that stood between the rampaging beast and a city of millions, and through massed direct fire they managed to tear the titan apart joint-by-joint even as the malevolent spirit turned a dozen Medusae and their crews to ash with its baleful weaponry. Eventually just one powerfist-armed limb was dragging the mangled torso of the daemon-engine along the sand, screaming in anger and hatred exacerbated by insanity induced by millenia of imprisonment beneath the desert. The regimental commander lined up the final shot himself before releasing a siege shell directly into the titan's head, destroying it. *'27th Volitan Light Infantry regiment "Tribe Midnar"' - This regiment of 5,000 desert nomads is famous for their six year lone deployment to the world of 'Aragak'z Relm' in Subsector Adamantis from 316-322.M41. Deploying quickly via lighters to an uninhabited plateau, the regiment conducted extensive reconnaissance missions across the planet over the course of their deployment. They identified the most important targets and strongholds of the highly-advanced ork infestation that dwelt there allowing the Imperial Navy to bombard ships under construction and mountain fortresses with ease, tasks they would normally be hard pressed to complete as the orks' void-capable attack craft do not give them enough time to run extensive scans. Tribe Midnar made the destruction of millions of orks and dozens of primitive voidcraft possible through their incredibly long-term mission, and when almost every possible target on the planet had been obliterated from orbit the 27th were retrieved. They had lived completely off the land for 6 years but aside from a somewhat rough appearence seemed little the worse for wear, a testament to the survival skills of the hardy nomads. Peletonium An industrial world that produces a rich variety of technology, Peletonium tithes a very large number of support regiments with a bent towards technical specialisations like vehicle maintenance, fortification construction and ordnance disposal. It also provides a small number of combat regiments, mostly Infantry but some Mechanised & Artillery regiments. Infernus Infernus houses the most savage and violent criminals of Sector Deus and as such is a more popular place to raise Penal Legions than Sepulchrum. Infernal Penal Legions consist of notoriously unstable psychopaths and are never deployed anywhere near other regiments because they may well slaughter their comrades for the sheer enjoyment of it before the explosive collars around their necks detonate. As such they are mostly used for lone, suicidal actions. Notable regiments: *'87th Infernal Penal Legion' - The largest single military formation ever created in the history of Sector Deus. 500,000 men assembled in 241.M41 for the single purpose of forming the first wave in a pre-emptive strike against a massive Ork waaagh that had overrun the world of Drohia and was set to begin assaulting other planets. The 87th Penal Legion made planetfall in a colossal fleet of only semi-functional lighters and dropships, many blown up or crashing on the way down. Nevertheless hundreds of thousands of legionnaires made it to the surface and engaged the greenskin horde is a brutal war of attrition. Mobs were overwhelmed by a wave of bayonets and lasfire, stompas brought down by suicidal lighters, and the warboss himself killed when scores of penal legionnaires charged him as one, their explosive collars detonating with their inevitable deaths and tearing innumerable chunks from the greenskin's body until he had finally taken too much. When the Imperial Guard mopped up the remnants the ork horde was in disarray and easy pickings but the few hundred survivors of the 87th - barely sane in the first place - had succumbed completely to psychotic bloodlust and had to be put down. Though the 87th had succeeded in their mission to neutralise the ork horde Drohia's infestation was deemed impractical to totally cleanse, and with the threat to other world's eliminated the planet has been left to fester with its ork problem in the decades since. Eregriis The sparsely populated agri-world of Eregriis can only afford to tithe a single support regiment, a sizeable Supply regiment used for maintaining and transporting livestock used for rations in large-scale campaigns where ration stocks could be insufficient and the vagaries of warp travel affect resupply frequency. Nymeria This idyllic garden trade world tithes mostly Supply and Intelligence regiments, well-suited to running the logistics of large deployments. Nymerian regiments are also known to operate semi-official trading markets at their rear-echelon postings that facilitate exchange of whatever guardsmen might want to trade (usually battlefield loot). The rarest pieces like artworks and relics tend to remain with the regiment until they return to Nymeria, before being sold on the the exhorbitantly wealthy collectors that frequent the planet. Platius The incredibly large-scale mining operations that take place on Platius produce a populous well versed in operating heavy machinery. As such Platius' combat regiments are mostly artillery and armoured and its support regiments are mostly Supply regiments that transport materiel in enormous quantities between supply caches and rear-lines, using the same colossal trucks used to transport ore on their homeworld (trucks larger than even a baneblade). Notable units: *'5th Company, 4th Battalion, 12th Platian Supply regiment' - This unit of 20 heavy duty cargo trucks earned fame when during the cleansing of an ork infestaion they encoutered a massive mob of ork boyz that had managed to outflank the imperial front line. Gunning their powerful engines, the transport column plowed straight through the mob to get the desperately needed ammunition they carried to the front line that would soon find itself fighting on two fronts. With the mangled carcasses of hundreds of greenskins in their wake and dozens still caught between the massive wheels of their trucks, the company made it to the imperial line in time to resupply their heavy guns and warn them of the impending attack from behind. With no time to form rear-facing defences, the combat guardsmen used the supply trucks for cover and set up innumerable autocannons and heavy bolters. The flanking orks were massacred with ease, and the greenskins attacking from the front were pushed back with the Imperial's fully-loaded guns. Varda Varda is a sovereign world of the Ghosts of Retribution and thus exempt from any tithe. Wladistan This feudal world provides a irregular tithe of their best warriors. Every 10-15 years a few ships of the departmento munitorum will arrive to collect a several regiments of Wladistan tribesmen who are formed into rough rider regiments. These experienced horseback archers are given training in Imperial weapons and tactics, and make excellent flanking and scouting troops when mounted on the genetically modified warhorses and/or xenos beasts the Imperium provides them with. 'Subsector Dominus' A periphery Subsector with relatively weak Imperial presence, the Imperial worlds of Dominus are fortunately clustered close together which reduces the military strength required to ensure security. This allows Dominus to dispatch a good number of Imperial Guard forces elsewhere in the sector whilst maintaining their own safety from the many independent and warring worlds in the region. Erba This desert world tithes a handful of Infantry regiments highly optimised for close quarters fighting, for example in urban or underground environments, due to the large amount of flame- and melta-type weapons in their ranks. It also provides a typical mixture of support regiments, favoured for deployments to extremely hot environments where 'softer' regiments would see a large drop in efficiency from overheating. All of these regiments however are limited in where they can be deployed, for even a slightly below-average temperature world would cause severe problems for the searing-desert natives. Notable regiments: *'9th Erban Infantry regiment "Dune Dragons"' - This regiment of 10,000 men is famous for their scouring of an ork fortress. With the suppressive fire of an Artillery regiments and an Armoured regiment distracting the ork's heavier weapons the Dune Dragons used meltaguns to burn their way through the fortress' exterior walls, and once inside liberally bathed the entire structure in burning promethium. Methodically cleansing the entire complex room-by-room, not a single spore remained after the Erbans had done their job. A medical battalion treating the wounded of all three combat regiments claimed to have seen the glow of burning orks from several miles away. Hender The mining corporations that own this world (a mixture of wealthy merchants, Rogue Traders and Chartist Captains) are loathe to give away their employees to the Imperial tithe. They instead hire mercenaries to serve as their regimental tithe instead, the cost of this carefully calculated to be less than giving up a tens of thousands of their miners. These mercenary regiments are well-armed and well-trained, most of them former Imperial Navy armsmen, and usually find themselves as a General's personal guard regiment given their small size but high competence. Notable regiments: *'3rd Hendan Infantry regiment' - This unit of 5,000 men was technically a collection of soldiers from the mercenary corporation 'Dominus Security Services'. This regiment was accompanying General Kauon during his campaign to pacify one of the eastern continents of Folkvangr during the Third Ionian Crusade. During the siege of the last remaining rebel stronghold a massive swarm of war-servitors along with a few hundred rebel handlers emerged from the recently created (and auspex scrambling) ash wastes behind the Imperial lines. The horde marched towards the sizeable command base filled with senior officers, support personnel and wounded soldiers intent on slaughtering all within. Fortunately the highly organised professionals of the mercenary regiment Kauon was using as his personal guard were keeping keen watch of their charge, and kept the incoming swarm repelled long enough for an Artillery regiment to reallign their guns and annihilate them. Had the mercenaries been less aware (or less inclined to risk themselves, an opinion held by many Imperial officers) and allowed the horde inside the command base, tens of thousands of wounded guardsmen, comms operators, medical personnel and many more all-but-defenceless people would have been hacked to pieces in a bloody massacre by the primitive but vicious war-servitors that were once Folkvangrian civilians. Ujosla Ujosla is an extremely divided planet, its 6 nations constantly at odds with each other and the people just as much so. As such regiments tithed from the different nations of this world can find themselves in intense rivalries on the battlefield, something that can be of either great help or great hindrance depending on the situation. In terms of composition Ujoslan regiments are a rich mixture of all possible types, a legacy of the extensive all-theatre militaries of their respective nations. Fo'lon This poisonous, thrice-cursed death world's poisonous atmosphere creates soldiers capable of tolerating conditions that would be all-but-suicidal for other regiments. In addition to this Fo'lon is such a desolate and miserable world that many prefer the prospect of Imperial Guard service than remaining there. As such the soldiers of Fo'lon train their very hardest in order to become the best they can be and therefore more likely to be permitted into a tithed regiment. This means that the usual sickly physique that taints most Fo'lonians is replaced with a strength that would be impressive on any world. Fo'lonian combat regiments are entirely Infantry as the chemical and crater-ridden nature of their world precludes the use of heavy vehicles. Their small number of support regiments are entirely Medical, specialised in the quarantining and treatment of diseases they themselves have a very high resistance to. Notable regiments: *'7th Fo'lonian Infantry regiment' - This regiment of 12,000 earned fame during the pacification of a rebellion on the penal world of Infernus. A entire mining pit of prisoners (approx. 5,000 inmates) had rebelled against their guards and were holed up deep within their mining tunnels. Periodically emerging to free other work gangs and hiding in a tunnel system plagued with poison gas pockets that only the prisoners knew the safe way through, they soon built up their strength to almost 20,000. This regiment of Fo'lonians was used to flush them out as the poisonous gas was of little threat to them, and acquiring enough environmentally-protected suits to equip another assault force of sufficient size would be incredibly difficult. True to their reputation the Fo'lonians marched through the tunnels without fear, surrounding the poorly-armed convicts and killing or recapturing them all with ease. Subsector Ionium After the events of the Third Ionian Crusade this subsector is a shattered realm. The only real source of Imperial Guard forces here is the shrine world of Astrobel, but these are in relatively small numbers. However there are few native threats in the subsector so the worlds' own PDFs are usually sufficient for their own defence. Folkvangr Following the events of the Third Ionian Crusade Folkvangr came under the ownership of the Kerr Dynasty. With precious little resources and the efforts of most of the popoulation geared towards maintaining and expanding their infrastructure, Folkvangr's military tithe is waived. Before the Third Ionian Crusade Folkvangr did tithe regiments to the Imperial Guard, however only one was off-world when the Ionian rebels invaded the planet and destroyed all resistance before working-to-death or servitorising the survivors (this abhorrent treatment of civilians and POWs by the rebels did much to influence Astrobelus Kest's decision to condemn their own worlds to exterminatus). The regiment that was off-world during these events, the Folkvangr 42nd Infantry regiment, was annihilated to the last man during the liberation of their own world when they refused to quit the field. General Kauon, who's orders to retreat they ignored, later realised and recorded in his memoirs that once the 80,000 guardsmen of the 42nd had learned the terrible fate of their world, their families, and everything they held dear, they no longer felt any purpose in life beyond destroying the Ionian rebels. Astrobel Filled with highly devout pilgrims and devotees of the Iron Monks, Astrobel's population heavily subscibe to the faction's doctrine. As such the handful of combat regiments they tithe are known for their fury, determination and sheer hatred of the enemy in battle, refusing to relent or retreat unless directly ordered to by a higher authority (and approved by the regiment's own battle priests, of which there are many). However the Iron Monks' other principles of protecting the weak and healing the needy also shine through, with Astrobelan combat regiments protecting civilian settlements against hopeless odds and their support regiments almost entirely devoted to medical and civilian-aid purposes. Though not related to the Imperial Guard, Astrobel is a popular place for the Ecclesiarchy to round up masses of Frateris Militia. These men are so extremely zealous to the cause of their priests that they willingly follow them and fight against whatever enemy they are thrown at with whatever weapons they can scavenge or are provided. Nutrimenta As a promising but severely damaged and under-developed agri-world, Nutrimenta's military tithe has been waived to allow them to expand faster. Sygma-477 Primarily an Imperial Navy anchorage, Sygma-477's military tithes ship crews and armsmen rather than Imperial Guardsmen. Artoria This peaceful agrarian society tithes a number of support regiments to the Imperial Guard, primarily rear-echelon service regiments such as Engineering and Service regiments. 'Subsector Meridian' Meridian was once a very secure subsector, the military might of Gradburg repelling what little could foray that deep into the subsector. Unfortunately in recent centuries a massive ork waaagh ploughed into Meridian from deep space and desolated the vital industrial world of Triot. More worlds were lost as a result and Meridian now operates a large Imperial Guard presence, its own regiments rarely deployed elsewhere. Gradburg A fortress world tasked with serving as a bulwark against a number of threats that lurk on the fringe of the sector, Gradburg provides the vast majority of the military strength of subsector Meridian. Thanks to the extensive orbital defences of this world the surface is quite temperate and lush compared with most fortress worlds (which tend to be indiscriminate masses of ferrocrete and plasteel), but despite these pleasant living conditions the soldiers of Gradburg are extensively trained to be effective warriors. As the source of almost all the combat soldiers in the subsector Gradburg tithes every kind there is, as well as a large variety of support regiments. The fall of Triot to an Ork waagh further caused the loss of the worlds of Esboro and Le Keers to a chaos cult and a xenos alliance respectively. For the last few centuries Gradburg has been on the defensive, fending off probing assaults by these three foes as they look for ways to deepen their tentative holds on the subsector. Thus far Gradburg has repelled all attempts but the lack of Triot's industrial capacity has led to a slow decline in Gradburg's materiel, as their own manufactorums can only meet a fraction of their requirements for advanced war machines such as tanks and aircraft. As such Gradburg has been forced to increase recruitment in raw numbers, compensating for the loss of single armoured regiments with several infantry regiments. Recently Gradburg has begun marshalling forces in preparation for retaking Triot. Once this world is back under imperial control Gradburg's military will quickly return to its former power. Doria IV The matriarchal society of Doria IV only permits women to serve in their military, but their oversized stature and strength ensures they are capable regardless. Therefore Doria IV tithes the only combat regiments in the sector to include women (in Doria IV's case, entirely women). Nevertheless as a Civilised World their combat tithe is fairly small, generally only consisting of a single regiment every couple of decades sent directly to Malta. But in times of need such as during the Ionian Crusades they can provide many more. Dorian tactics mostly focus on smaller numbers of Armoured and Heavy Infantry units supported by Artillery and Grenadiers. Dorian support regiments are also entirely female, but as many support regiments throughout the sector are mixed-gender anyway this matters little. On large scale deployments in subsector Meridian where Gradburg provides the vast majority of the combat troops, Doria IV provides most of the rear-line support. Notable units: *'1st Battalion, 3rd Dorian Armoured regiment' - This battalion of 30 Leman Russ tanks gained notability during the Third Ionian Crusade when they fought against 5 rebel Baneblades on Folkvangr. All 30 Leman Russes were destroyed but the enemy Baneblades were sucessfully immobilised in the process, allowing them to be easily destroyed by artillery and airstrikes. The 46 survivors of the 180-strong battalion were awarded the Triple Skull (and the fallen posthumously awarded the Golden Skull). Giniaria This agri-world's poor technology and labour-intensive growing methods leave a poor recruitment base. As such this world only tithes Labour regiments that perform the menial construction works of Meridian deployments, as Gradburg provides the combat strength and Doria IV the logistical support. Vitalitas For a very long period of time Vitalitas was of such little significance and so ignored by the Imperium at large that it did not tithe any forces to the Imperial Guard. However in 340.M41 the world raised a single combat regiment for the single purpose of retaking the world of Le Keers. The 1st Vitalitas Siege regiment has since been ground into a stalemate against Keersian forces, and the conflict is ongoing. San Larion San Larion has been colonised for less than a century and almost all of its resources are put into building basic infrastructure. As such this world's tithe is waived, including military. 'Subsector Mortis' This Subsector was lost to Imperial control in early M41. 'Subsector Tyranus' The greatest drain on Sector Deus Imperial Guard resources by far, Subsector Tyranus is home to The Grave. This warpstorm houses festering renegade forces that frequently launch small-scale raids on worlds throughout the Subsector, and on very rare occasions (perhaps once every few centuries) some warlord within the Grave will manage to unite enough forces to attempt an invasion of Malta. Should such an invasion ever prove successful renegades would be able to freely exit the Grave and spread into the wider sector, causing untold carnage. Therefore Tyranus has massive Imperial Guard and Navy forces assigned to it, Malta particularly. Agartha Attero The Ecclesiarchy claims exemption from the Imperial tithe for Attero, as they supply this world with all its infrastructure and technology from their own purse. However many of the more warlike Atteran priests choose to join the Imperial Guard and will be embedded into regiments as religious leaders. It is also a popular place for the Ecclesiarchy to round up Frateris Militia, though the primitive population limits their ability to operate anything more complex than a lasgun. Quitania Quitania's uneducated slave PDF is only capable of providing a handful of basic Light Infantry regiments, however they are known for their outstanding loyalty since they are treated far better by the Imperial Guard than their former owners. Mostly used for scouting duties and outflanking manouevres in dense terrain. Freya System Freya's industrial and agri output is vital to the upkeep of subsector Tyranus (and the incredibly important Malta specifically), and so close to the Grave it is often the target of piecemeal assaults by scattered renegade forces that either escaped from the warpstorm via one of the constantly shifting minor exits, or were thrown across realspace by a warp event. As such, Freya's military tithe is relatively small considering the system's large population, consisting of Supply regiments that are sent along with their colossal shipments of war materiel to manage the distribution of said materiel before taking up permanent duties in Imperial Guard deployments. The Freya system's own PDF is trained and equipped to the standards of the Imperial Guard though, and if Malta's need was desperate enough it could tithe many good-quality regiments of all kinds at short notice. Noctis A hive world home to the majority of the population of the subsector, Noctis is also known for its thick sensor-scrambling atmosphere that covers the world in permanent darkness. Noctan combat regiments are primarily Infantry, and a large proportion of every tithe is sent directly to Malta (some regiments end up being repurposed once they reach Malta and are equipped with surplus equipment from the fortress world's colossal supply). Those that are sent to Malta recruit from volunteers Noctis' PDF, these stoic and dutiful men knowing they will never be permitted to leave where they are being sent. The regiments sent elsewhere contain a high proportion of Hive Nobles, these bored youths eager to escape the depressing darkness of their own world but far from willing to go to a place like Malta. All are known for their exceptional ability in night-time operations, as Noctans have exceptionally acute night-vision almost on-par with Astartes thanks to the conditions of their world. With a vast population of unskilled underhivers available Noctis also tithes massive numbers of Labour regiments to Malta, and these regiments perform the menial construction and building-maintainence that the extensively fortified world demands. It also tithes many Engineering regiments formed of the better educated middle class of their population, who provide the technical expertise to complement the hard work of the underhivers in the Labour regiments. At any given time roughly 10 million Noctans are serving in Labour and Engineering regiments building or maintaining fortifications on Malta, and a marked benefit of using Noctan regiments for such purposes is that the perpetual darkness of their native world means they are perfectly capable of working during the day or night. Therefore construction projects on Malta can be completed incredibly fast as Noctan regiments rotate shifts day & night to ensure work is always being done. Lituanica This primitive feudal world's populace is considered unfit for standard Imperial Guard tithing. However its finest knights are tithed into Malta's Parliamentary Guard. This formation consists entirely of Lituanican knights and its only duty is to guard Malta's government of Generals. Lituanicans are used for this because native Maltan troops could be biased towards particular Generals and more susceptible to political corruption. Lituanican knights however do not care for the decisions of the Generals they protect, only that they are kept safe. As experienced and talented knights they are also extremely skilled in close combat. When coupled with the power weapons and light power armour they are supplied when they arrive to their new posting (some Lituanican knights literally fall to their knees when they are presented with what they see as truly divine instruments), they make a potent guardian force. More than one attempted cultist coup has been slaughtered by the several hundred knights of the Parliamentary Guard, and even bloodletters have been beaten back by the devout, fearless knights of Lituanica. Malta This fortress world is entirely militarised, with every citizen technically under arms as part of the world's reserve military. Only Malta's best troopers will be allowed into one of their Active regiments, but as a quarantined world they never leave (except to the Shield Stations which Maltan regiments garrison, rotating between the stations and Malta periodically via quarantine ships). Appropriately Malta contains regiments of every type imaginable and many of them. Massive shipments of standard-issue materiel flood in from nearby Freya VII and more advanced weapons of war like super-heavy tanks are supplied by Nestorium. As such the Maltan military is incredibly well-equipped and this has ensured their successful repulsion of every assault on their world from the Grave for over 3,000 years. Storm trooper companies are frequently assigned to this world when they are required, but these exceptional soldiers are exempt from the quarantine procedures and so can leave for their next deployment without issue. Notable regiments/units: *'Maltan 3rd Grenadiers regiment "Storm Brethren"' - This elite infantry regiment of 25,000 watches over the main gate of the Maltan capital city Karrus. Equipped primarily with carapace armour, hellguns and many heavy weapons, officers ranking Captain and above also have access to light power armour making this an incredibly potent force capable of effectively fighting any foe. Though many exploits shine brightly on the 3rd's roll of honour the most famous without a doubt occured during an enormous chaos incursion from the grave in 777.M39. Leaving the city of Standat burning in their wake an enormous army of cultists, chaos space marines and even daemons marched towards Karrus. As battles erupted on every length of the massive wall surrounding Karrus the fiercest by far took place at the main gate and the 3rd Grenadiers, with the support of the 144th Maltan artillery regiment and several companies of the 1st Athenian Tempestus regiment, held back countless thousands of the heretical creatures for hours on end. Through the course of the battle the 3rd Grenadiers suffered 185% causalties (losses were replaced mid-battle by veterans field-transferred from supporting Infantry regiments, taking up the superior armour and weapons of their predecessors along with their place at the ramparts), and at the conclusion of the fight a colossal bloodthirster tore its way through the daemon horde intent on smashing through the thick adamantium gate itself. But an entire battalion of the 3rd Grenadiers accompanied the last remaining storm troopers in a suicidal counter-attack via valkyries that succeeded in destroying the bloodthirster before it could reach the gate. Over a dozen posthumous Obscuras Honorifica and several Stars of Terra were awarded to the storm troopers (of whom every one had died) and the 3rd Grenadiers, and thousands of lesser (but still prestigious) commendations were awarded. Finally, the 1st Athenian Storm Trooper regiment gave the 3rd Grenadiers the moniker they use to this day. *'28th Maltan Grenadiers regiment "Voidslayers"' - First line garrison force of Karrus Station, this unit of 20,000 elite infantrymen are most known for repelling a force of over 200 Alpha Legionnaires that had infiltrated the station immediately prior to an incursion from the Grave in 132.M40. Had the Legionnaires been successful in neutralising the station Karrus would have been much more vulnerable to orbital attack. *'1st Maltan Armoured regiment "Longswords"' - Premier tank & titan hunters, the Maltan 1st consists of half a dozen Shadowswords spearheading 400 Leman Russes - almost half of which are vanquisher type. This regiment's most famous action was the destruction of a renegade titan legion that had made planetfall on the Aressar Plateau in 850.M40. Along with a dozen Warhounds the 1st destroyed two Reavers, two Warlords and an Emperor-class titan, though at great cost to themselves. *'2nd Maltan Armoured regiment "Broadswords"' - The 500 Leman Russes of this regiment are led by the Hellhammers Divine Intervention, Worldcrusher & Standat's Fist, and the Stormsword duo Ruinator & Odysseus. The regiment is obviously geared towards close-ranged firepower and so features a large proportion of demolisher and punisher types. This was put to greatest use during a chaos incursion in 999.M39 when a legion of daemonic war machines overran the city of Lycea. Methodically cleansing the streets with the obscene firepower their short-ranged cannons afforded them, the 2nd retook the city within a few days. *'176th Maltan Armoured regiment' - A small regiment of 100 punisher and exterminator type Leman Russes, the 176th earned fame when they successfully outmanouevred and shredded over a hundred renegade astartes raiders and a dozen of their predators during a tense battle within a labyrinthine canyon system on the edge of the Aressar Plateau in 108.M41. The heavy calibre automatic weapons of this regiment are the bane of heavy infantry and light vehicles alike. *'55th Maltan Mechanised regiment' - This fully mounted regiment of 15,000 is famous for running down and eradicating a marauding band of raptors that had been raiding smaller fortress-towns in the region surrounding Karrus in 276.M41. Responding to a distress signal the 55th gave chase to the raptors as they fled the scene of their latest slaughter. The Maltan's knowledge of their own land was far greater than the raptors however, and half the regiment steered the raptors towards a winding valley whilst the other half cut across the plains to close off the other end. Caught on both sides, the raptors were powerless to stave of their destruction as the vengeful Maltans dismounted their chimeras and advanced, shredding the renegade astartes with massed lasfire before burning them to cinders with hellhounds. *'459th Maltan Infantry regiment' - Known for staving off a tidal wave of bloodletters in 777.M39 that would have otherwise slaughtered the population of the fortress-city of Circe. *'1313th Maltan Infatry regiment "Lucky Thirteens"' - A sarcastically fatalistic attitude pervades the culture of this regiment of 20,000 guardsmen, and though it is true that the 1313th seems to suffer terrible luck in what they encounter they proceed to perform exceptionally against poor odds. For example in 211.M41 when performing maneouvres on the Aressar Plateau a relatively small Ork rok slammed into the ground less than two miles from the regiment's location in the middle of the night. Several thousand orks immediately poured onto the granite plateau eager to do battle but despite being disoriented, surprised and half-asleep the 1313th's hastily formed gunlines proved insurmountable and the greenskins were slaughtered, their spores incapable of sprouting on the rocky plateau but burned nonetheless. Yet again in 332.M41 the 1313th alone were the one target amongst several hundred equally viable victims for an attack by a chaos cult operating from the Maltan surface. Thousands of cultists surrounded the regimental camp and prepared to spring their ambush when young Guardsmen Ash Jerik accidentally discharged his lasgun when his watch-duty comrade slapped his shoulder to offer him a cup of recaff. Thinking they had been spotted a group of panicky cultists returned fire from extreme range before most of their forces could get in position. Fully alerted to the enemy's presence, the 1313th quickly formed up and annihilated the poorly armed cult with ease. *'2922nd Maltan Infantry regiment '- One of the regiments stationed to Shield Quintus in 301.M41, the 10,000 men of the 2922nd defended the station's C-quadrant lance decks from a boarding force of a hundred Khornate berserkers. Their stalwart resilience allowed the lances to cripple a slaughter-class cruiser that was rapidly leaving weapons range of the Imperial fleet thanks to its powerful plasma drive, saving hundreds of thousands of lives that likely would have been lost if such a ship was allowed free reign across the Sector. *'5th Maltan Artillery regiment "Heralds of the Apocalypse"' - This massive fire-support regiment consists of the Baneswords Bloodmoor's End, Judgement of Baron Hexlat & Sorcerer's Peril; 100 Manticore missile platforms; 25 Deathstrike missile platforms; and a main gunline of six hundred Basilisks, all watched over by dozens of Hydra batteries. Capable of laying down more ordnance per second than any other regiment in the sector, the Heralds of the Apocalypse take their nickname to heart in battle. In 011.M39 the 5th were garrisoning the city of Standat as an enormous chaos force approached through the valley from the Aressar Plateau. As Infantry regiments held the gates and walls of Standat the 5th Artillery lauched millions of tonnes of high explosive at the enemy force for hours straight. By the end of the battle the valley had been deepened and widened by a substantial amount, an incalculable mass of the planet itself redistributed courtesy of the 5th Artillery. *'248th Maltan Artillery regiment "Kal's Hammer"' - In 247.M41 then-General Baratheus Kal commanded the 248th alongside many other regiments. When the General surrounded a massive chaos landing force on the Aressar Plateau he used the 248th's 250 Basilisks to pummel a desperate breakout attempt by the chaos elite. Spotters claim over three hundred renegade astartes were turned to ash by the 248th's sustained bombardment, and since then they have been known by their current moniker. Nova Premium A mining world responsible for the vast majority of Sector Deus' supply of adamantium, Nova Premium is considered the most important single world in the Subsector in terms of self-contained value (Malta has more strategic value due to its location, but the world itself has little material value). As such its own military forces are actually augmented by Imperial Guard regiments drawn from other worlds rather than tithing their own soldiers elsewhere. Because of this Nova Premium only tithes a handful of Engineering regiments specialised in mining and heavy machinery operations (they are also known for gathering information on any rumoured adamantium deposits to report back to the Nova Premium Mining Board). Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard